


《前所未见》15

by boli_hh



Series: 《前所未见》 [15]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24455515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: *ABO世界观，架空，年下，都市言情狗血年下小狼狗茶叶味A X空虚寂寞又纯情，被迫联姻玫瑰味O三观不正内含【touqing】，不喜勿入。有车预警、狗血预警，有虐有甜李东海和alpha无感情联姻，遇见对面刚搬来的年轻alpha（李赫宰），干柴烈火一来二去的故事。本文炮灰恶人：黎疆先生禁搬运超话
Series: 《前所未见》 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727680
Kudos: 7





	《前所未见》15

最近首都另一处郊区的山林突发一起大火，好不容易老天开恩下了一场大雨，不凑巧又发了洪灾。黎疆和政府其他官员一起赶了过去，在当地驻守前线指挥。  
他迫不得已错过李东海的发情期，而这让他对李东海更加心痒，从来还没有过想要拥有哪个omega这么曲折的时候。他们结婚六年，终于逼得李东海没有退路，眼见着要到手突然被急事叫走，更别说他现在还怀疑有人在觊觎他的omega。  
他在郊区勘察现场的时候路过了一片未被完全烧毁的花圃，阵阵幽香的玫瑰香气让他当即想起了李东海，omega也是这样纯净的花香，虽然最近不知道为什么总是沾染着一股令他恼火的茶味。  
被他吩咐回去亲自通知李东海的秘书回来跟他报告说，李东海知道自己发情期要一个人过高兴的不得了。黎疆阴沉着脸色，小东西当然高兴了，上次被他碰了一下就嚷着要跳楼，这次发情期他没法回去，躲过了一劫，可不就是高兴。

李东海正处在发情期，得知黎疆不回来的消息前脚把秘书送走，后脚便大胆的被李赫宰带回了对面的家里。李何彦提前接了李赫宰的通知，一直到发情期结束都不会回郊区的别墅，他们两个人可以在房子里没羞没臊的肆意亲密。  
他第一次迎接有alpha陪伴的发情期，黎疆不在也不需要再顾忌什么，更加肆无忌惮。两个人在情潮过后黏在一起说话，你一口我一口分享同一个苹果，聊着聊着李东海的腿又缠在李赫宰的腰上，两人从沙发滚到地毯，薄毯裹住连在一起的下身，伴随着暧昧的声音不断叠起一层层波纹。  
太阳落下后远方天空还残留着一丝黄昏，逐渐被墨蓝色的夜空晕染取代，他们这次终于在天完全黑下来之前结束了性事，李东海头发被汗水浸湿，喘着粗气跪坐在李赫宰胯间，拖长了尾音的呻吟后软软的倒下去，被alpha张开双臂接住，轻吻耳侧。  
“哥哥这不是做的很好嘛…”

李东海趴在李赫宰肩膀，闻言懒洋洋的张嘴咬了一口。  
“干嘛叫我哥哥。”

“因为哥哥喜欢呀。”

李赫宰随手摁亮手机看了眼时间，这两天他们几乎什么都没做，睁眼就滚在一起没完没了的腻歪着。累了直接光着身子抱在一起睡觉，有时是在柔软舒适的大床，有时是在沙发。最后无一例外，不是被欲望唤醒就是被黏腻汗液的不适唤醒，泡在浴缸里又开始亲昵的接吻抚摸。  
他们好像对对方的身体上了瘾一样，不愿离开彼此，睡觉时也要手脚缠在一起，像无尾熊一样。  
李赫宰沉迷在玫瑰花海中无法清醒，他不知道alpha会不会被omega引出发情期，他觉得自己好像也因为omega发情期对李东海有着极端渴望。  
跟李赫宰在一起李东海放松惬意，情事过后餍足的小脸扬起笑容。他回短信时李东海在旁边慵懒的翻了个身，侧卧在地毯上长长出了口气，汗湿的长发垂到脸侧，从背后漂亮的蝴蝶骨到细腰，又连到挺翘的臀，漂亮极了。李赫宰眼馋，简短的回了李何彦的信息将手机扔到一边，两人又抱在一起。

“饿不饿？”

“饿了还不是我做…”李东海嗔怪，乖乖伸出手让人抱。  
alpha精瘦的，把成年的omega从地上抱起来却易如反掌，双手穿过腋下轻松的抱在身上托着走向厨房。  
李赫宰摁亮了灯，趁李东海眯着眼睛适应光亮的时候凑过去偷了个香，笑嘻嘻掂了掂。

“我这么努力，哥哥不应该奖励我吗？”

最后还是差点没吃上饭，李赫宰怕李东海腰酸站不住，从背后抱住李东海方便倚着。李东海这种时候总会宠着他，想干什么都行。他要给李东海穿围裙李东海也没拒绝，光着身子被套上了碎花小围裙，一手拿着锅铲十分认真。  
李赫宰从身后伸过来的手故意使坏，不慌不忙地捏来捏去，还不忘评价几句。  
“我觉得这菜没有你好吃。”他说着，故意压低嗓音。“哥哥最好吃。”

“胡说什么呢……那你别吃！”李东海嗔骂道，使劲拧了把缠在腰间的手臂“起来起来，别抱着我。”

李赫宰笑呵呵的，围裙下的手贴着李东海的小腹，摸了摸十分满足。  
他们两个人来来回回的折腾了一整天，李东海生殖腔都快被射满了，小腹也没有以前那么平坦，微微鼓着。他炫耀一样的对李东海说起，手掌轻轻抚摸。

“哥哥这里都是我的东西，鼓鼓的。”

“你再说？！你再说我就把你……”

“又要把我推出门？这可是我家。”  
李赫宰得意的笑，舔了舔李东海泛红的耳朵，含着耳垂含糊不清道“让我亲一亲嘛，你好香。”

喻子时一直没闲着，他的孩子已经满六个月了，可黎疆却迟迟不松口答应，他撒娇着和黎疆提起，也只是得到一个模棱两可的答案。这次趁黎疆因公事不在本市的空档，他大胆地找到了一些媒体含沙射影的炒了起来。  
老议员和老夫人退下来以后一直想要抱孙子，可正位的omega迟迟不见动静，他们催了这么久，连外界都关注到这一点。原本黎疆答应说是最近开始准备认真的要孩子了，结果没等来什么好消息，倒是先等来了一些花边新闻。  
说是某位最近尽职尽责恪尽职守的官员实际上和自己的omega没有感情，omega悍妒，官员在外搞大了肚子想把人接回家都不行。也有说是风流成性，私生子众多。  
这时，又有人拍到了喻子时挺着大肚子出入黎疆的住所。条条状状虽然没有明说是谁，不过炙手可热受人关注的人兜兜转转也就那么几个，一时间众说纷纭。

喻子时坐在黎家的沙发，老夫人拉着他的手笑眯眯的嘱咐几句，他被仆人伺候着起身去花园里散步。他稍微用舆论逼了一下，果然还是有效果的，老议员找到了他，亲自派人把他接到家里见面，询问了产期又吩咐佣人为他特意做了孕期营养餐，还告诉他就安心住在家里，不用担心外界纷扰。  
他被搀着在后花园里走动，想到愈发光明的道路便一阵得意。他不能让自己的孩子也跟那些私生子一样，他也是黎疆的omega，他的孩子也是黎疆的孩子。凭什么李东海就可以享受所有的特权，他和他的孩子只能躲起来，等黎疆想起来就来看看他。

喻子时的身影彻底从窗前消失后，和蔼的老议员一下子沉下脸色，低声骂了几句吩咐一旁的大秘给黎疆打电话。若不是黎疆因为公事被绊住，他不会亲自出手把这酷爱折腾作死的omega带回来，黎疆的事他从来都不愿意多插手。  
老议员啧啧咂嘴，摇了摇头。  
这omega漂亮是漂亮，就像这牡丹花一样，花团锦簇的，只可惜华而不实，美丽又愚蠢。不如李东海聪明，也不如李东海乖巧懂事。心思太多，也太贪心，只有些小聪明而已，不适合在黎疆身边久留。

黎疆正在另一边焦头烂额，网上的传言他都看到了，也猜得到是谁这么愚蠢。只不过他被公事绊住，只能先嘱咐把媒体压住，喻子时的问题等他回去腾出手了再收拾。  
喻子时的心思他不是不知道，这个小孩还不到二十岁，野心倒是大的很。他一直没有换掉李东海原是因为李东海背后是他的老合作伙伴，而现在又多了一个原因，他对李东海越来越有兴趣了。  
他正在临时用来办公的房间里坐着，秘书风风火火走进来将手机递给他。  
“部长，您父亲的电话。”

黎疆和秘书对视一秒，秘书捂住手机话筒压低声音“老爷子生气了。”

黎疆叹口气，接过手机挥了挥手，示意他先出去。他拿着手机犹豫了几秒，下定决心放到耳边。  
“爸，您找我。”

老议员安静了几秒，威严的声音低低的，中气十足。  
“黎疆，你这个部长还想不想干了？！”

“怎么了爸，您别生气，这不是郊区发灾了么，我最近太忙了。”

老议员望着窗外挺着肚子的omega，冷哼一声。  
“我告诉你，这个omega现在在家里，你自己想办法把事情处理干净。要是不想干了就直说，别给我丢脸，跟你说过多少遍，你玩什么我不管，不懂事的不要往身边带。能被毛都没长齐的omega算计一回，你长脑子没有。”

果然是喻子时……  
黎疆沉下脸，喻子时是少有的他养的omega里有些脾气的人，年龄不大又娇嗔又辣，让他觉得新鲜的不得了。这么多年只要不做出格的事，不说出格的话，他一直睁一只眼闭一只眼的宠着。  
这小孩任性得很，最近一直跟他撒娇想要结婚他也没当回事，没想到转头居然想到用舆论逼他。他现在正在最关键的时候，一点风浪都经不得，喻子时给他捅出这个篓子真是胆大包天。

其实光凭喻子时那点手脚根本不足以发酵舆论，之所以被这么多人注意到，还是托了李何彦和李赫宰的福，他们发现喻子时暗中玩了一个小心眼以后便立刻跟上。  
李何彦对着电话低声嘱咐几句，旁边李赫宰抱着笔记本电脑，推了下眼镜，有些感叹。  
“哥，这喻子时也真是厉害，东海都不敢惹黎疆呢。”

“他没找过你吧？”李何彦长叹一声，揉了揉眉心“慢慢来吧，如果他这边走不通，我们再另想办法。”  
他坐直身体，突然想起什么，敲了敲桌面冲李赫宰招手。  
“我说，我能回别墅了吗？”

李赫宰起先一愣，随即不好意思的挠挠头。  
“哎呀……这是你房子，你当然可以回了。”

李何彦冷哼一声，他上周要回去李赫宰那是恨不得找出八百个理由来劝他，一再追问才支支吾吾跟他说李东海发情期，带回家里过了。他当即翻了个白眼，然后直接挂断电话。想到此他又对着弟弟快速翻了个白眼，恨铁不成钢骂道。  
“你说你谈个恋爱，谈出个这么大的事来，这地方那么多omega，你真是脑子不正常才盯上黎疆的omega。”

李赫宰十分不悦“什么黎疆的omega，我的，东海除了我就没别人。”

“你的，你的。你先让他们俩离婚再说你的。”李何彦突然想起什么，又从舒适的老板椅坐起来，“哦对，你记着点，最近少跟黎疆接触。”  
他一脸嫌弃“你真是病得不轻，居然还能直接标记李东海，你是生怕黎疆不知道你把他omega抢走了是吧。”

“干嘛啊哥，你又不是第一次知道我和他的事，怎么又生气。”李赫宰笑嘻嘻应了，完全没往心里去。  
自从发现了喻子时以后，他突然松了口气。可能人都是想要走捷径的，他内心期盼着喻子时能真的让黎疆松口离婚，正好他们两边都能落个好，平安的度过这一关。  
虽然连他自己都知道这种可能性很小，他不觉得黎疆会为了一个omega放弃自己最大最稳定的支持，尤其在这种时候。

黄昏时刻，黎疆从会议室走了出来，他最近被这个灭了火就开始涝灾的地方折腾的心力交瘁。收拾花边新闻并不是什么难事，指挥受灾区恢复才是最让他头疼的，稍有一步走错就是铺天盖地的指责，舆论在紧密关注着他们的一举一动。  
他刚迈出会议室，秘书一脸焦急地凑过来“部长，您可算出来了。”

“怎么了？”

“哎哟……这事…”秘书左右看了看，有些难为“这个我得单独跟您介绍一下情况。”

黎疆走回办公室，秘书连忙关上门，从上衣口袋里掏出一个信封递过去。  
“这是市政的同事送过来的，您得看看。”

这秘书跟了黎疆很多年，许多大风大浪都见过，还很少有过这样一言难尽的表情，仿佛一句话在嘴里嚼个几十遍都不知道怎么说出来。  
黎疆一阵莫名，笑道“怎么了？什么啊？”

“……部长您还是自己看吧。”秘书支支吾吾的，有些尴尬。  
他和黎疆是交心的老搭档，有时为了不错过形势瞬息万变会互通信息，他怕这是什么需要立刻决策的东西，准备看完尽量简短的通知黎疆。他怎么也没想到这次居然不是公事，是私事，信封里寥寥几张照片，不算太清晰，但也看得清内容。

李东海和一个男人在拥抱，接吻。

秘书脑子里的那根弦瞬间绷紧，别的他倒不清楚，但照片里和李东海亲密接触的那个人肯定不是黎疆。

黎疆瞥着秘书的神色心道奇怪，笑了笑低头打开已经开口的信封。  
秘书稍稍后退两步，他怕黎疆的怒火殃及到他，最近一段时间黎疆的反常他是看在眼里的，偶尔会念起郊区别墅，回去的次数也比以前频繁许多。  
果不其然，黎疆看清照片后脸色立刻沉了下去，沉默的一张张看完，咬紧牙关拍案而起。  
他压低声音怒道。  
“李东海！我就知道，他身上有茶味的时候我就知道！！果然………”

秘书沉默的听着，又往后退了几步，如果不是碍于这里的环境，黎疆现在可能已经大发雷霆，所幸这是临时办公室，低吼几句便忍住了。  
黎疆一把将照片摔在桌上，在办公室里来回踱步，停在窗前安静一阵，终于勉强平息心中的怒火。他冷静下来重新找回理智，指尖的抖动却暴露他的愤怒。  
“这事还有谁知道？”

“您，我，还有………拍照片的人。”秘书将黎疆的手机拿出来，小心翼翼放到桌上。  
“或者说……拍视频的人……”

黎疆疑惑转过身，大步走到桌边。手机播放的视频正是照片上的内容，李东海和一个人亲密的抱在一起，两个人惬意的慢悠悠转圈，时不时侧过头接吻。  
他瞪大眼睛看着，发出粗重的喘息，一气之下将桌上的文件全部扫到地上。一旁秘书赶紧扶着他坐下，递过水杯。  
“部长…部长您别生气别激动。”

黎疆直直盯着桌上的照片，心中掀起惊涛骇浪。  
他终于知道家里本应枯萎的玫瑰花为何突然绽放。那双漂亮的眼睛重新燃起了光，而点燃的星火不是他。

到底是谁在他不知不觉间走进了花园，偷偷将最漂亮的那朵花摘走，是谁催得小小花骨朵盛开，无人问晓的花芯沾上了露珠。他还没有见过害羞而卷曲着的花瓣，便率先看到了开得正好的花。让他开始觉得心动的模样原来是李东海已经陷入爱情，一同沐浴爱河的人与他无关。

视频结束前最后一秒，那人露出了小半张脸。黎疆一瞬间认出这个人，李何彦的弟弟，上次去拜访的时候那个看起来纯良无害的年轻alpha。  
他沉下脸色，强压住愤怒快速思索，也许可以顺水推舟送个人情给李何彦，把李东海送给他弟弟玩，正好可以借这个机会拉拢摇摆不定的李何彦站到自己的队伍中。  
但不知道为什么，这个想法在他心中停留一阵随即被否认，他居然会舍不得，想到李东海和别人在一起的画面便一阵烦躁。他有一种强烈的不快，好像自己盯了许久的奶酪被人偷偷摘走了一块。这很奇怪，他之前也经常为了人情送omega的。  
桌上的照片像一根针一样扎在他心里，他的愤怒除了来自背叛，还有一小部分是嫉妒，嫉妒李赫宰可以拥有他没见过的李东海的那面。  
他心烦意乱的把水杯推到一边，挥了挥手“行了，你先出去吧，我先想一想。”

“那…那白秘书我先通知一下？”秘书轻声道“白先生到发情期了，一直在房间等您呢。”

“给他打抑制剂吧，我今天没心情。”  
黎疆拧紧眉，他现在最想立刻见到的omega就是李东海，视频照片里安定依赖的笑容他见都没见过，从不知李东海还会有这样的表情。  
他沉思良久，拿起桌上的照片一张张翻过。起初的愤怒消退后，嫉妒已经快要让他冲昏头脑，照片上李东海的笑脸让他更加酸涩羡慕。他轻轻点了点照片，深吸口气吐出压住翻腾的情绪。得不到的便更想要，像羽毛轻轻的搔了搔心口，心痒的厉害。

秘书打完电话推门进来，“部长，白秘书那边通知完了，您回去前我再确认一下。”

“不用了，今晚不回去，让他休息。你开车，我要回一趟别墅。”

秘书动作停了一瞬，立马流畅的接上，替黎疆拿上水杯和外套。他一路跟在黎疆身后，有些不解。  
白秘书虽然说是秘书，但实际上他们秘书室都知道白铭是黎疆随身带着的omega。现在已经天黑了，他们要驱车从城市一边去另一边，第二天早上还要再赶回来，路程远不说还凭白折腾。在他的认知里，黎疆这个时候就算不去找白秘书也应该回半山公馆，怎么都不该是去见李东海，何况他们刚刚知道这个omega偷偷有了别的alpha。

李东海在房间里和李赫宰视频聊天，发情期过后两个人的关系更近了一步，他回来以后常常望着对面的别墅出神，怀念和李赫宰黏在一起的那几天，快乐的忘记自己的身份，只想着和自己的alpha在一起。  
他们约了明晚一起去公园里散步，李东海兴奋的不想睡觉，趴在床上和李赫宰说话，心情极好的翘起小腿，脚背绷紧又放松，脚趾时不时调皮的动一动。  
李赫宰盯着屏幕里调皮动来动去的脚有些心痒，看了眼房门的方向小声开口。  
“东海，我们明晚试试在公园里做？”

“你别胡说！！！”李东海面红耳赤，立刻把手机扣到床上“李赫宰！你怎么这样！”

他还想说什么，楼下突然响起汽车的声音，李东海瞬间弹了起来，拖鞋都来不及穿，跑到门口锁门关灯一气呵成。  
他快步跑回床上，抱着手机躲进被窝。  
“赫宰，他回来了。”  
李东海忍不住抱怨“喻子时怎么折腾半天也没动静啊…”

李赫宰忍不住低笑，李东海和他在一起越来越像小孩了，不像一开始那样沉静，偶尔也会撒娇抱怨，比初见那时候更像个活生生的人。  
他压低声音安抚，毕竟他和李何彦谁也不觉得喻子时会成功，他们已经与崔羡联系上了，很快就会有结果。  
李东海躲在被子里还想说什么，房门轻轻敲了敲，他屏住呼吸不敢出声，黎疆却并没有离开。

“我知道你没睡，去客厅，我有事要和你谈。”

李东海安静一阵，等到脚步声消失才从被子里爬出来，手机屏在黑暗中发出微弱的光。他犹豫一阵，小声道。  
“赫宰，那我下去一趟。”  
他不知道黎疆要找自己谈什么，最近因为黎疆很忙，他们有挺长一段时间没有见过面。也许还是为了孩子的事，毕竟这次他发情期因为涝灾侥幸躲过了。  
李东海定了定神，在门前深吸口气准备出去。

“你开着语音，我在这边听着，他要是敢欺负你我就去揍他。”  
在李东海下楼前，李赫宰为了让李东海心情好，故意逗他，还撅起嘴巴给李东海飞吻，然后关了自己那边的话筒。  
他怎么也没想到自己会一语成谶。

-TBC-


End file.
